Whoa, Whoa, Crazy ! traduit de l'anglais
by hokori-chan
Summary: Je n’aurais pas pu être coincée dans l’univers de Naruto avec son créateur plutôt qu’avec mon ignorante de frangine ? Si elle me dit encore une fois de lécher la main d’Itachi Uchiwa, je vais la tuer… PAR "Who Is It? The Devil! Prod."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__dédicacé à ma sœur, Sam, et au jour ou tu finiras te prononcer cette œuvre d'art « Neh-roo-toe » à la place de « Naruto ». _

_**DISCLAIMER: JE NE POSSEDE PAS NARUTO. PAR CONTRE STEPHANIE ET JUNO RADKE SONT DE MOI. **__**LA CHANSON EST DE KIMYA DAWSON ET S'INTITULE "EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT" ET "HAPPY HOME (KEEP ON WRITING)". **__**TOUS LES DROITS VONT A LEURS AUTEURS.**_

**Note du traducteur : Le disclamair ci-dessus est celui de l'auteur. Quand à moi, je me contenterai de préciser encore une fois que ceci n'est PAS mon histoire. Je l'ai juste traduite de l'anglais avec l'assentiment de l'auteur (****Who Is It? ****The Devil! Prod.)**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Over the Rainbow by Now**

_"If you're breathing you are living, _  
_If you're living, you are learning_  
_So write and write and keep on writing _  
_Just make sure your life's exciting"_

_~Kimya Dawson_, Happy Home (Keep On Writing)

"Que-ce qu'tu regardes?" me demanda ma grande soeur, s'incrustant à côté de moi sur le canapé. "Attend! Laisse-moi d'viner!"

Je regarde ma sœur en me massant les tempes, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est inutile.

"Nuruto? Naturto?" elle essaie.

"Naruto, espèce de retardée mentale" terminais-je. En ce moment, je suis forcée d'habiter chez ma sœur tandis que mes parents s'offrent une "seconde lune de miel". J'étais juste tranquillement en train de regarder mon plus grand plaisir, Naruto.

Cet anime est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas miss populaire à l'école. Cela étant dit, je suis quand même la président du club anime de mon lycée. J'imagine que je suis populaire dans ce type de choses-là du coup. Le gène "pompon girl" c'est ma grande sœur, Stephanie, qui l'a eu.

Au fond, j'en ai rien à faire. Je m'en fous que je ne sois pas populaire. Tandis que les autres adolescents sont toujours dehors en train de boire et de fumer, je suis à la maison en train de regarder Naruto et quelques autres mangas. J'aime vraiment les anime/manga/cosplay. En parlant de ca, mes parents m'ont acheté un tas de DVD d'anime en compensation de me laisser avec mon aînée de huit ans.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, ma sœur est le faisons-la-fête-toute-la-nuit genre de personne. Elle ne peut même pas différencier Dragon Ball de Naruto, mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné.

"Ah, Naruto. C'est ce que je voulais dire" me répondit-elle.

"Ouais, c'est ca."

Naruto, dans son immonde costume orange, saute et se bat à l'écran. C'est le Shippuden, que je préfère vraiment à l'original. Mais c'est juste mon opinion; certaines personnes pensent que Naruto y est trop ordinaire, mais j'adore ca. Fin de la conversation.

"Tu sais, porter de l'orange c'est pas le plus discret. On dirait un panneau de signalisation ambulant. Il est pas suppose être ninja ou quelque chose comme ca? » se mit à disserter mon idiote de sœur.

"Naruto est Naruto. Ce ne vaut pas la peine de perdre des cellules grises en commentant son sens de la mode," répondis-je.

"Ah."

Bref, j'étais en train de regarder l'épisode ou Kakashi et Naruto combattent Itachi, qui en réalité est un clone. Ca vous dit quelque chose? Et quelque part au loin Kisame affronte Gai et sa team? D'ailleurs face de requin était aussi un clone.

Même si j'ai déjà regardé cet épisode au moins un million de fois, je suis toujours au bord des larmes quand les réalisateurs nous font croire qu'Itashi est mort.

Cette partie de l'épisode arrive, justement.

Je saute hors du canapé en hurlant. Tellement fort que Stephanie tombe elle aussi.

"Non! Non! Ne prend pas leur merde, Itachi! Ne t'avise pas de la prendre ou—"

"Juno, de quoi tu parles bordel?" s'étonne ma sœur.

"T'as vu ca? T'as vu? T'as vraiment vu ca ? Faire comme si Itachi était mort? C'est ridicule!!" crias-je en pointant la télévision du doigt.

Ma sœur me soulève et me repose sur le canapé. Elle me donne un coup sur la tête.

"Qui est 'Itachi', Juno ? » me demande-t-elle en encerclant ses genoux avec ses bras.

"Seulement le personnage le plus cool de tout Naruto" grommelais-je, en essayant d'ordonner mon épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns.

"Le moche avec les rides?" demande-t-elle en pointant, bien évidemment, Itachi.

"Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, Steph. " lui répondis-je.

"C'est celui dont tu parles?_ Celui-là_ ?"

"La ferme"

"C'est lui, hein!" elle essaye encore

"La ferme, j'te dis.

"Aww, ma petite sœur a flashé sur un fragment d'imagination inanimé, inexistant d'un inconnu japonais" elle rigola. "C'est tellement pitoyable, June-bug."

"Tais-toi" marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. Je ne pense pas que ca soit…ok, c'est peut-être _un peu_ pitoyable.

"Mais si vous vous marriez je vous soutiendrais, même si je suis bien la seule!" prophétisa-t-elle tout en me chatouillant sur le côté. Je me suis mise à rire, tout en lui faisant subir le même supplice. J'attrapai un oreiller pour le lui lancer dessus. Ca lui apprendra. Malheureusement, elle eut la même idée et nos deux armes blanches et duveteuses se rencontrèrent dans les airs, avant de voler hors de notre portée. Un des coussins percuta la télévision.

"Arrête de me chatouiller, morveuse!" Je continuais quand même. Elle finit par m'attraper et me sourit en riant.

"Pour quelqu'un qui a quinze ans, t'es vraiment bizarre. » me dit-elle.

"Merci beaucoup!». Ma réponse fusa, j'eus presque l'air offensé.

Elle leva ses yeux –aussi bruns que les miens sont bleus- au ciel. En fait, techniquement, on n'est que demi-sœur. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la fin de l'école primaire cependant. On a toujours été très proches, à tel point que je la considère comme une de mes meilleures amies.

On entendit un bruit bizarre venant de quelque part. On fureta un peu dans la pièce, en essayant de trouver d'ou provenait cet horrible bruit persistant. Ca ne nous prit pas longtemps; La télé était en train de rendre l'âme d'une façon bizarre. On aurait dit que ca allait exploser.

"Regarde ce que t'as fait, idiote. Tu l'as probablement cassée en jetant le cousin dessus"dis-je, en poussant ma sœur. Elle s'approche lentement de l'objet.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête. "Attend, Stephanie, touche pas!"

"Pourquoi pas?" Elle tourna autour de l'objet maudis.

"J'ai lu pas mal de fanfictions sur des situations identiques! On va se faire transporter dieu-sait-ou! La télé est notre ennemi…" Je regardai autour de moi.

Il y eu un long silence entre l'aînée Radke (Stephanie) et la jeune Radke (moi, évidemment).

"June-bug, T'as vraiment besoin de sortir un peu plus," constata-t-elle, platement.

"…Je suis aussi sérieuse qu'un pot de Nutella vide, mec. N'y touche pas!"

Elle attacha ses cheveux acajou et repoussa ses lunettes à monture noire qui menaçait de tomber de son nez. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle, observant la télévision comme si c'était une bombe.

"Arrête. Ne pense même pas à la toucher."

Ma sœur approcha son index à un centimètre de l'écran, tout en me souriant d'un air provoquant.

"J'touche pas, j'touche pas, j'touche pas" chantonna-t-elle "Oups, J'l'ai touché !"

Je vais la tuer.

Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir vu une lumière blanche, puis je me suis retrouvée perchée sur un arbre. Ouais, un arbre haut. Très haut. Je m'accrochai au tronc épais en me demandant à quelle hauteur j'étais exactement, tout en essayant très fort d'oublier que j'ai le vertige.

Autour de moi, en plus des feuilles et des branches, je ne vois que d'autres arbres. Au dessus, le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage et quelques oiseaux qui volent haut. Un petit écureuil saute de branches en branches. Mais le plus important, à côté de moi, assisse sur une autre branche, il y a Steph.

"Imbécile!" Je crie.

Ma sœur hausse les épaules et se met à balancer ses jambes. Sa pantoufle rose me tombe sur la tête avant de continuer son chemin vers le sol, attirée par la gravité. Malheureusement, ya trop de branches pour qu'on puisse voir ou elle a atterrit.

"Ma pantoufle!" elle est au bord des larmes. Elle perd son équilibre et me tombe dessus. Nos hurlements résonnèrent longtemps dans l'atmosphère paisible.

"Je sui trop jeune pour mouuuurir!" Je crie en agitant mes bras inutilement.

On tombe ensemble dans un grand méli-mélo de bras, de jambes. Je ferme mes yeux et me prépare à mourir, quand j'atterris sur quelque chose de très doux…enfin, sûrement plus doux que le sol l'aurait été.

Je refuse d'ouvrir mes yeux mais je devine que Steph l'a fait. Je m'accroche juste comme un chat apeuré à la chose qui a amorti ma chute.

"Dégage!" La chose m'ordonne.

"Hé! On a atterri sur un requin parlant!" Stephanie me pousse du coude. Je décide d'ouvrir un œil. "Il est immense!"

J'ouvre mon deuxième œil. Yeap, c'était exactement ce que je pensais. M'enfin, est-ce que ya d'autres requins parlants que celui-là? C'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit tout du moins.

"Oh merde, c'est Hoshigaki Kisame!" gémis-je, m'éloignant le plus vite possible d'un bon mètre du criminel de rang S. Plus je hurle fort, plus ma sœur se marre. Bien sure qu'elle se marre. Elle ne sait absolument pas qu'il pourrait la tuer d'une pression de son petit doigt.

Une main surgit de nul part se pose sur ma bouche et je suis quasi-sûre que ce n'est pas la mienne. A moins, bien sûr, que soudainement mes ongles ne se soient peints en violet et que mes doigts soient devenus beaucoup plus long et plus fins.

"Taisez-vous ou je serais obligé de vous faire taire par moi-même," dit le propriétaire de la main qui couvrait ma bouche. Je me retournai lentement pour voir, yeap, vous l'avez bien deviné, Uchiwa Itachi en personne, ou comme je l'appelle parfois, Monsieur Beau Gosse.

Oh, puissant Dieux au dessus de nos têtes, frappez moi de vos foudres.

Frappez-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'un amas de poussière.

"Lèche-lui la main! Lèche-lui la main!" mon imbécile de frangine se marre.

Frappez-moi! Plus vite! Je rejette la main d'Itachi et me tourne vers mon imbécile de sœur.

"Je vais pas lu lécher la main, débile! Il pourrait me tuer en une seconde, exactement comme il a massacré sa famille toute entière!" dis-je avant de me rendre compte de l'immensité qui vient de sortir de ma bouche. Oups.

"T'inquiète pas, je vais m'empêcher de parler moi-même cette fois-ci," Je jetai un regard au tueur avant de me recouvrir la bouche de ma propre main.

Et c'est la partie ou la foudre s'abat et me transforme en cendres.

Ou pas.

.

.

.

.

Le titre, "Whoa, Whoa, Crazy" provident de la chanson de Kimya Dawson, "Everything Is Alright".

Dieu est bon, les reviews sont géniales, and les gens sont fous!--Billy Currington est le meilleur, hein?

XOXO

Who Is It? The Devil! Prod.

Note de la traductrice : Alors, ca vous plaît ? C'est long de traduire un chapitre ^^'' si vous voulez la suite, laissez-moi une review ! Je traduirais le chapitre II quand j'estimerais que suffisamment de personne s'y intéresse )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: dédicacé à vous, cette histoire a été écrite pour prouver qu'un self-insert n'est pas forcément un Mary-sue.**

_**DISCLAIMER (de l'auteur): JE NE POSSEDE AUCUN DROIT SUR L'UNIVERS DE NARUTO. JE NE POSSEDE PAS NON PLUS LES CHANSONS DE KIMYA DAWSON : « EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT » ET « HAPPY HOME (KEEP ON WRITTING) ». PAR CONTRE, TOUS LES DROITS SUR JUNO ET STEPHANIE RADKE ME REVIENNENT.**_

**Note de la traductrice :**** Bonjour ! Important à lire :**

**Self-insert : histoire ou l'auteur se met lui-même en scène.**

**Mary-Sue : récit ou l'auteur se donne les traits d'un héros idéalisé sans défaut notable vivant une épique aventure. En gros, cette fiction aurait été un Mary-Sue si Juno serait tombé de l'arbre pile dans les bras d'Itachi, qu'elle aurait découvert qu'elle possède le chakra d'un juurinki et qu'elle aurait fini par se marier avec lui. PERSONNE n'aime les Mary-Sue u.u **

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Pour un Mars.**

_"And when you're out there without care _  
_Yeah, I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough _  
_I just knew too much..."_

_~Gnarls Barkley,_ Crazy

Vous savez, je l'admets, l'idée de rencontrer Itachi en chair et en os m'est plusieurs fois passée par la tête. Ca serait mentir que dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Quand vous êtes une paumée, ce genre rêveries arrive assez souvent, hein?

De toute façon, j'ai toujours imaginé que je serais ne serais-ce qu'un_ peu_ plus présentable pour le rencontrer. Même un tantinet.

En ce moment même, mes cheveux raides et bruns sont attachés en queue de cheval avec une large barrette. Ca part dans tous les sens mais ce n'est absolument pas le pire. Je porte également un t-shirt Bob l'éponge avec écrit 'Whatever, Dude', un bas de pyjama rose, et pour finir en beauté, des chaussettes au motif de dinosaures qui me montent jusqu'aux genoux.

Je ne suis pas obsédée par mon apparence -c'est important de faire bonne impression, c'est tout. Mais sérieusement. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir l'air spécial pour rencontrer son personnage préféré? N'essayez pas de me mentir: tout le monde.

Par contre, ma sœur a l'air aussi conne que moi – mais elle s'en fout. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de qui ils sont. Chanceuse.

Les yeux d'Itachi se réduisent à deux fentes tendit qu'il se retourne vers moi. Je me compose un visage aussi innocent que possible étant donné la situation.

"Répète ce que tu viens de dire?" dit-il sans montrer aucune forme d'émotion.

"Tu sais quoi…Je crois que ca va aller,".

"Ce que tu veux ne compte pas. Tu vas faire ce que je-"

Je cherchai ma sœur du regard quand soudainement son rire s'arrêta. Kisame l'avait soulevé par le col de son t-shirt rose and je commence à sentir l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines tandis que je saute sur mes pieds.

"Lâche ma sœur!" j'hurle. Les oiseaux prennent leurs envols des arbres environnants tandis que je crie toujours plus fort, me précipitant sur Kisame. Quand j'arrive assez prêt pour tenter quelque chose, il disparait dans un nuage de fumée. Je me retourne, déboussolée. Il se tient à présent aux côtés d'Itachi.

"Lâche la ou je le dirais à Pain!" Crie-je en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Les yeux de Kisame s'agrandissent un petit peu. Itachi est pâle, comme toujours. (Ce commentaire me semblait moins enfantin dans ma tête, cependant).

"Et ouais, je sais très bien qui est le chef de l'Akatsuki, hein!" Mes pieds, je dois l'admettre, me font mal à force de marcher sur tous les cailloux cachés dans la poussière du sol et je suis extrêment fatiguée. Mais s'ils l'apprennent, je me sentirais moins importante que ce que je me sens maintenant. Jouer avec les nerfs de deux criminels de rang S est quelque chose d'assez cool, avouez-le.

"Ouais, t'as bien entendu!" continuais-je. Itachi n'a toujours rien répondu mais ca se sent que ses méninges de génie ont commence à tourner. Je suis sure qu'il est en train de se demander comment ca se fait que je sois au courant de leur petite organisation alors que je ne suis qu'une fille inutile tombée d'un arbre.

"Je peux nommer tous les membres, écoute! Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu et bien sûr, vous deux: Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame !"Les yeux d'Itachi ont cessé de lancer des lueurs de colère et semblent ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus grand à l'entente de mes cris.

"Donc," Dis-je, tout en baissant le ton de ma voix. "Pose-la par terre."

Kisame ne m'obéit absolument pas.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait les tuer, Itachi? La bruyante avec un large front en sait trop," dit-il d'une voix vraiment grave. Beaucoup plus grave que dans le mauvais doublage français en tout cas. Pour dire la vérité, Kisame me semblait un peu gay dans l'anime…

"J'ai pas un large front!" criais-je en couvrait rapidement la partie de mon corps insultée. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je suis très sensible au sujet des fronts. C'est pourquoi l'apparence de Sakura ne me dérange pas. Je peux totalement m'identifier.

Il attrape son épée géante, Samehada. Mon gloussement de terreur s'arrête net quand Itachi lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Je n'attend plus qu'un de leurs accès de colère dans lequel je finirai attachée morte à un poteau. A ma grande surprise, rien ne se passe.

"Non, pas encore, Kisame," Itachi commande.

"Dieu, merci," marmonnais-je. Itachi secoue gracieusement sa main en direction de Kisame et Steph tombe sur le sol, atterrissant sur son derrière. Elle se masse la nuque en regardant d'un air mauvais son tortionnaire.

"Hé, celui qui est bleu, que-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me fasse subir ca?" elle maugrée.

"Stephanie si tu ne fermes pas ta geule, il va le faire encore et cette fois-ci je ne viendrais pas te sauver," lui criais-je dessus, avançant de quelques pas hésitants vers ma sœur et les deux ninjas.

"…D'ou venez-vous?" demande Itachi froidement.

"D'Amérique," répondis-je dans un sifflement. Je pense toujours que ce gars est plus chaud que la braise mais ca ne m'empêche pas de frissonner de peur à chaque fois qu'il s'approche. Stephanie se relève, essuyant son short noir. On est bien d'accord, aucune de nous deux ne comptait partir en voyage. Elle commence à essayer de récupérer sa pantoufle mais Kisame secoue la tête et pointe son épée mangeuse de chakra juste devant son visage.

"Je ne ferais plus un geste si j'étais toi," la menaça-t-il.

"Ou est-ce que c'est…l'Amérique?" Itachi continue à m'interroger. Je hausse les épaules.

"D'ici? Aucune idée," répondis-je.

"…Ou as-tu récolté tes informations au sujet de l'organisation?" demande-t-il prudemment "Es-tu une sorte d'espion?"

"Moi? Un espion?" Je ris mais il n'a pas l'air aussi enjoué que moi. "Non, pas du tout. Et elle non plus." Je pointe ma sœur du doigt. Cette imbécile est en train de se plaindre qu'elle ne peut marcher avec juste une pantoufle rose. Dieu ne lui pardonnerait pas de se salir, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. "Le seul genre d'espionnage que l'on pratique est dans le jeu vidéo James Bond II pour tout t'avouer."

Il ne rit pas. En fait, pas une seule trace d'émotion ne semble traverse son visage. Mon Dieu, pour quelqu'un de vingt-vingt et un an, il est vraiment mature. Bien plus encore que c'à quoi je m'attendais, en fait.

"Répond à mon autre question," me demanda-t-il.

"Je suis juste au courant de ces choses-là, ok?" Je me frotte le bras et jette un regard aux alentours. S'enfuir ou ne pas s'enfuir, telle est la question. Je doute cependant que j'arrive à les semer.

"Tu nous caches quelque chose…"

Quoi? Je dois lui dire que son monde n'existe pas? Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il sera content de l'entendre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais si quelqu'un me disait que je n'existe pas, mais je suis persuadé que ca ne serait rien de bon.

"Non. Rien du tout," Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement. Mes yeux cherchent du regard ma sœur qui tente encore de récupérer sa pantoufle.

"Gars, rend lui juste sa stupide pantoufle. Elle ne s'échappera pas," je hausse les épaules. Stephanie attrape l'objet et fait la chose la plus stupide au monde. Elle la jette sur Kisame, tente de le frapper au visage puis s'enfuit en courant "Allez viens, June-bug!" crie-t-elle.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour la suivre, mais dès le moment ou elle s'est mise à courir Itachi s'est placé derrière moi, son bras autour de mon abdomen, un kunai sous ma gorge.

"Hé!" fut le seul mot que j'arrive à articuler.

"Je te conseille de ne pas bouger," me menaça-t-il. Il est un peu plus grand que moi et je suis sure que ma croissance est terminée. C'est bon ou mauvais, qu'en pensez-vous?

Kisame, revient à une vitesse hallucinante, mon imbécile de sœur criant jetée sur son épaule. Je me frappe le front pour la ixième fois aujourd'hui. Elle a juste décidé de s'échapper au bol, sans aucun plan? Est-elle vraiment aussi stupide que ca? Argh!

"Tu penses sérieusement que tu peux t'échapper, hein?" Kisame la menace.

"Ta geule, l'requin! Pose moi à terre ou je vais te tuer!" Stephanie crie, en abattant ses points sur le dos du renégat. Vous savez ce qu'elle me rappelle? Une Mary Sue en détresse, oh mon Dieu. Elle rend nos chances de s'en sortir vivantes vraiment légères.

Itachi lâche l'arme mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"Notre chef doit être mis au courant," dit-il à son partenaire. "Je pense qu'on devrait les conduire au Q.G pour les interroger."

"Oh joie," marmonnais-je.

"Nous interroger, mon cul ouais!" Stephanie crie. "Pas tant que je serais vivante!"

"On peut toujours arranger ca," répondit Kisame avec un petit sourire de psychopathe. Arg. Ce mec fait vraiment peur. Si ma sœur n'est pas plus prudente, Je serais enfant unique dans moins d'une heure. Arg.

Itachi presse le kunai contre mon dos pour me signaler de commencer à marcher.

"On bouge," dit-il d'une voix égale.

"Fait gaffe!" dis-je en croisant mes bras, vexée. Itachi est plus salaud en vérité qu'il n'y parait.

"J'ai pas envie de marcher. Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire," maugréais-je. "Je veux rentrer chez moi." Normalement j'aurais été beaucoup plus gentille envers lui, mais la façon dont il se tient comme si ce foutu endroit lui appartenait m'énerve.

"Ferme ta geule, gamine. On pourrait vous tuer. Comme. Ca," Kisame mime un claquement de doigt.

"On t'as pas sonné, poiscaille," répondis-je en colère. Je n'aurais pas du quitter Itachi du regard. A présent il tient une corde entre ses mains. Je me demande d'où il l'a sortit. De sous son manteau, ou peut-être de son cul. Ca serait une bonne explication pourquoi il se comporte toujours comme s'il avait un balai coincé.

Il exécute quelques mouvements de ces mains et deux clones apparaissent. Deux sont derrière moi; le dernier maintien le kunai sous ma gorge. Franchement, j'ai un peu peur. Je suis complètement terrifiée, ouais.

"Woaw! Y'en a trois à présent!" Stephanie s'exclame.

Itachi, avec l'aide des deux autres lui, m'attache rapidement les mains avec la corde puis me jette facilement sur son épaule.

"Hé! Hé! Pourquoi tu ne lui attaches pas les mains à elle? C'est elle qui a tenté de s'échapper, pas moi!" je pleure presque.

"…Tu es celle qui a trop d'informations concernant l'Akatsuki," répond-il simplement.

"…Et d'autres trucs concernant les derniers membres du clan Uchiwa," ajoutais-je innocemment. Il ralentit le pas mais ne répond pas. Je jette un regard rapide à ma sœur. Elle a renoncé à frapper Kisame apparemment. Sage décision.

"Je te hais vraiment, t'es au courant?" dis-je tandis que les deux criminels de rang S avancent côte à côte, avec accessoirement nous jetés sur leurs épaules comme deux paquets de blé.

"Allez, haut les cœurs, June-bug! Ca peut être une super aventure!" me répond-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle a un problème avec ses émotions ou quoi ? La seconde d'avant elle criait et frappait et à présent elle me sourit.

"Bref, c'est qui ces gars?" elle change de sujet.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Je me retourne et fais un signe de tête vers la face bleue de Kisame.

"Il fait quoi dans la vie?" elle continue à poser des questions comme s'ils n'existaient pas. C'est assez gênant, vous pouvez me croire.

"Il était l'un des Sept Epéistes de la Brume." Kisame ricane.

"Ah, on a une miss je-sais-tout sur les bras, hein," dit-il. Stephanie essaie de frapper Kisame mais elle le rate de beaucoup.

"Hé! C'est ma p'tite sœur dont t'es en train de parler là! Ya que moi qui puisse me foutre de sa geule!" dit-elle bruyamment avant de se retourner vers moi.

"Et Monsieur silencieux, là?" dit-elle en pointant Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi. A tué son clan tout entier…" Avec l'aide de Madara? J'ose ajouter ca? "…Tout seul, en épargnant son plus jeune frère Sasuke." Je jette un rapide regard en direction d'Itachi. Bingo, il me regarde du coin de ses yeux.

"Arg! Pourquoi ferait-il ca?"

Encore une fois, je me retourne vers lui. Oh-oh, il me matte encore. Avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui me ferait Presque pisser de peur dans mon pantalon. Il sait que je sais plus que je n'en dis…Arg!

"…Pour, et je cite, 'Mesurer sa capacité'…" Ma sœur secoue lentement la tête et regarde pensivement l'Uchiwa.

"Mauvaise excuse," conclue-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules. "S'en fout. Tu tuerais ta famille pour un Mars." Je peux voir les têtes de nos gardes en train de s'imaginer ce qu'un Mars peut bien être.

"Ouais, pareil pour toi, hein. "

"Pas faux."

On marche depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, Itachi silencieux comme d'habitude and Kisame se moquant de ma sœur et de moi durant tout le voyage. Il fait noir à présent et ils ont finalement décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit. J'en crierai presque de joie.

"Enfin," dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

"Je suis d'accord" me répondit Stephanie. "Mon estomac me fait souffrir à force d'être dans cette position toute la journée. Kisame a les épaules sur-osseuses." Je ris tandis qu'Itachi me pose contre un arbre. Ma sœur atterrit juste à côté de moi.

"Attache la plus vieille puis va chercher du bois pour le feu," ordonne Itachi. Kisame attache les mains de ma sœur puis entre d'un pas tranquille dans l'immense obscurité de la forêt. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai affreusement peur du noir. Trouillarde, je sais, mais ca a toujours été ainsi. Je me rapproche un tout petit peu de Steph.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kisame revient avec un bon tas de branchages. Il les laisse tomber par terre tandis qu'Itachi exécute de complexes signes de mains à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis il crache du feu. Le petit bûcher ainsi allumé émit de discrets craquements et jette une lueur incertaine sur nos visages fatigués.

"Je vais pas mentir, c'était assez cool," admis-je. Itachi ne relève pas mon compliment mais Kisame le fait. Il se fout de ma geule tandis que j'essaie consciencieusement de l'ignorer.

Ils tirent de sous leurs longs manteaux noirs de l'eau et des choses à l'apparence comestible. Je suis contente d'avoir mangé avant que tout ca n'arrive; mais je me demande combien de temps encore les nouilles instantanées vont me suffire.

Alors que je suis silencieusement assisse, la vérité me frappe. Je suis en présence de deux personnages qui ne devraient normalement pas exister. Soit je suis en train de dormir soit les nouilles contenaient quelque chose se rapprochant d'une drogue psychogène. Tout semble réel pourtant; Le tissue du manteau d'Itashi est doux et le sol sur lequel je suis assise contient une multitude de pierres qui me rentrent dans le derrière. C'est trop réaliste pour être un rêve.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Steph tout en perdant mon regard sur le feu. Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer à la maison ? Ma famille et mes amis vont bientôt commencer à me manquer. Mais pour voir le bon côté des choses, j'imagine que je n'ai plus à faire ce projet pour le cours d'anglais. Youpi!

Stephanie me serre doucement la main, comme si elle avait pu lire mes pensées. Je ferme mes yeux, attentive à tous les bruits de la forêt.

"Je prend le premier tour de garde, Kisame," dit Itachi calmement. Kisame accepte et je l'entends se coucher pour dormir. On peut même entendre le son de sa respiration. Au moins il ne ronfle pas, c'est déjà ca.

Le silence environnant me fait plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Je pense que je le mérite après avoir été forcée de m'arranger avec deux criminels sans cœur et mon ignorante de frangine.

Ouais, je le mérite vraiment.

Le son de la voix de ma sœur me réveille. Il fait toujours noir, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans ouvrir les yeux. J'imagine que c'est encore le tour de garde d'Itachi.

"Hé…tu sais, en te regardant de près…T'es le gars de qui ma sœur est totalement amoureuse," dit Steph. "C'est quoi ton nom Hachi? Tatachi? Itachi? Quelque chose comme ca, hein."

"…Hn."

L'envie de me lever et d'aller l'étrangler me passe par l'esprit. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que mes joues ont rougi violemment.

Hé, les Dieux là-haut…

J'attends toujours que vous me frappiez de votre foudre divine!

C'est le moment parfait, merci d'avance!

.

.

.

.

:)

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Laisser une review, vous en pensez quoi?!?

:)

**Blabla important de la traductrice : voilà, le chapitre II est arrivé ! Ca m'a pris longtemps pour celui-là… ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos ! M'enfin, le plus important c'est que ca vous plaît. J'adore cette fiction, et je voulais absolument vous la faire partager. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre I ! Et si vous avez des questions pour l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je les lui transmettrais et je noterai la réponse dans le prochain chap.**

**P.S : les reviews m'encouragent toujours à traduire plus vite )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Fêtons ca mes amis! **

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Woaf, fait mademoiselle la princesse**

_"So don't stop, get it, get it_  
_until you're Jet Ahead._  
_Yo, watch the way I navigate_  
_Hahahahahhaa"_

_~Feel Good Inc., _GORILLAZ

Je me souris à moi-même sans ouvrir les yeux, 'Quel rêve génial! Un peu embarrassant par moment mais putain de merveilleux, ouais'.

"…On commence à manquer de nourriture. Il y a une ville à peu près une heure de marche d'ici. On va s'y arrêter." On dirait la voix d'Itachi. Est-ce que j'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé? Comme d'hab.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma sœur commence à hurler comme si on l'assassinait à coup de cuillères à café. Je me lève d'un coup et me précipite sur elle.

"Araignée! Il y a une araignée sur ma jambe!" Elle hurle, et saute d'une façon plutôt impressionnante étant donné qu'elle est pieds et poings liés.

"Araignée?" Je m'exclame. Stephanie pointe le sol à divers endroits.

"Araignée, n'essaie même pas de t'approcher de moi!" Je me penche et récupère une de ses pantoufles, puis je commence à frapper à des endroits au bol. "Meurs, Meurs, Meurs!"

"Vos gueules!" Kisame grogne. Je m'arrête en plein mouvement, la pantoufle à la main.

"Tu l'as tué?" me demande ma frangine, en ignorant complètement l'espèce de requin de deux mètres de haut.

"'Chai pas," Je hausse les épaules, tout en risquant un regard vers l'Uchiwa qui à présent nous fixe d'un air – oh! Combien étonnant !- inexpressif.

La pensée que deux criminels de rang S sont, vous savez, réel, se fond en moi aussi rapidement qu'un camion qui dévale une colline sans frein. Je fais de l'hyperventilation et je devrais presque respirer dans un sac pour me calmer, mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'au milieu de foret je vais en trouver un.

Ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'ils soient juste là, devant moi. C'est surtout le fait que ma retardé de sœur a dit à l'Uchiwa que j'étais, je cite, « amoureuse de lui ».

Hé, si on considère à présent qu'il est réel, c'est plus aussi pitoyable! Yeaaah!

J'allonge au maximum mon Oreille et entend Itachi dire, "…Utilise la corde et attaché leurs les poignets. On a pas assez de temps pour les porter durant tout le chemin."

Je (tourne) Presque de l'oeuil.

"Je suis pas un chien. J'ai pas besoin de laisse tu sais," Je rétorque en colère en direction du requin parlant. Puis, je commence à marcher tranquillement, en faisant sembler de ne pas se soucier d'eux. En une fraction de seconde, Itachi est juste derrière moi.

"Ne bouge pas," me dit-il avec cette voix qui ferait pisser un général de l'armée dans ses pantalons. Franchement, je suis la première surprise que je ne l'aie pas fait.

Je tourne ma tête pour pouvoir contempler ses yeux rouges sang à présent.

"J'peux te dire quelque chose?"

"…"

"Désactive ton sharingan. Tu vas devenir aveugle, idiot, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse et en baissant le ton de ma voix, juste pour faire un peu plus dramatique. "Parce que je suis quasi-sûre que tu ne convoites pas les yeux de Sasuke."

Il y a un minuscule blanc, puis Itachi appuie sur un point précis à l'arrière de mon cou, me faisant subir le très cliché "tout-devient-noir-d'un-coup"…

? ? ?

"Fils de…" Je croasse, en tenant ma tête. Mes yeux sont lourds et pourtant je regarde autour de moi, pour finalement constater que je suis de nouveau portée sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa. Moi aussi je t'aime, Itachi!

Je regarde autour de moi et découvre que ma sœur se laisse trainer, attaché à une corde dont le bout est en possession de Kisame. Elle me sourit.

"Tu les as laissé t'attacher?" je m'exclame. Elle hausse les épaules.

"Quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Je me suis dis que c'était ptetr mieux de leurs obéir," dit-elle avant de ricaner, "C'est assez pervers, quand t'y penses, les laisser t'attacher…"

"Beurk, j'aurais parfaitement pu vivre le reste de ma vie sans avoir jamais entendu ca," je réponds. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons, mais j'ai l'impression que ma sœur serait une grande fan de fiction Yaoi avec des Lemons. Arg. Beurk. Arg.

Les yeux de Stephanie exécutent un petit tour d'horizon avant de revenir à moi. Je soulève ma tête, assez pour remarquer la pâle main d'Itachi qui repose sur mon dos. Elle me fait un grand sourire qui découvre toutes ses dents.

"Hé, Chachi, Chichi, Itachi-quelque chose comme ca, hein?" son sourire supérieur disparaît quand elle remarque qu'il ne répond pas à sa blague débile.

"Ouais, je vois très bien ou elle est ta main. Ne pense pas que tu peux attoucher ma petite sœur!" elle crie, avant de redoubler de rire. Kisame tire la corde et avance encore plus vite. Il ne peut le cacher, mais je crois que je viens de remarquer un minuscule petit sourire sur ses lèvres bleues.

"Ouais, tu peux faire comme si tu ne m'entendais pas me mais ne pense pas que tu peux abuser d'elle, juste parce qu'elle serait la première à se jeter sans honte sur toi!"

"Je vais te tuer d'une manière si lente et si douloureuse que tu vas regretter d'être née, Stephanie!" je hurle. Oh, elle va crever, je le jure!

"Oh alleeez, Juno!" Elle vient à mon hauteur et se penche à mon oreille.

"Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment…_tu _pourrais l'attoucher!" ses yeux passent de mes mains liées au derrière d'Itachi. Si je le pouvais, je me frapperais le front tellement fort que mon cerveau s'écoulerai par mes oreilles.

Itachi me pousse plus haut sur son épaule tellement fort qu'un de ses os s'enfonce dans mon estomac. Je prends ca comme un message d'avertissement: 'Fais le et _tu_ regretteras d'être née". Peu importe la réelle signification en fait, je suis sûre que c'est plutôt négatif et menaçant.

"Aie!" je suis au bord des larmes "Ca fait mal!"

Cette espèce de crevette taciturne ne répond pas. Mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas. Il doit sûrement être en train de se demander qui on est. Est-ce que vous pensez que les drogues existent dans le monde de Naruto ? J'imagine qu'on va devoir essayer de le découvrir, hein?

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce gars pourrait te tuer instantanément, Stephanie?" je soupire. "Il possède le Mangekyo Sharingan, idiote!"

"Comme si je savais ce que ca signifie," me répond-elle. Juste. Elle ne pourrait reconnaître Naruto de Sasuke. Le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'elle s'en fout.

"Hé, Itachi, c'est quoi le 'Mangekyo Sharingan'?" Elle demande.

Pas de réponse.

Stephanie hausse les épaules et commence à rire. Je hausse un sourcil, attendant qu'elle partage avec nous les pensées incroyablement stupide et inutiles qui lui passent par la tête.

"Hé, Juno? Tu sais ce qu'Itachi et toi me rappelle en ce moment?" Elle prononce Itachi comme Eh-tuh-chee.

"J'imagine que tu vas me le dire même si je n'en ai aucune envie?"

"Shrek et Fiona! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? La première partie du premier film ou Shrek la ramène dans son Royaume contre sa volonté? Et il la porte à travers son épaule ?" Elle se met à rire en pensant à sa (stupide) découverte.

"Sérieusement! Ca crève les yeux! Il est aussi moche que Shrek et toi… t'es une princesse! Papa t'appelle toujours sa petite princesse!"

"Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est bon dans ce bas monde, ferme ta gueule!" je hurle, le souvenir de mon père m'appelant sa « petite princesse » me reviennent à l'esprit. C'est vrai, et je suis presque sure de ne pas être la seule à être affublée d'un surnom aussi affectueux que kitsch. Mais croyez-moi, je ne suis absolument pas une fille à papa.

"Princesse?" Kisame relève.

"On t'as sonné?" je jappe, en colère. Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne de nous, ma sœur toujours sur son épaule. Il me rend service, tiens.

"Juno et Itachi, oh les amoureux, oh les amoureux!" Ma sœur chantonne.

"Kisame, t'as ma bénédiction pour la tuer!" je grogne. Une petite lueur joyeuse illumine les yeux du requin comme un gamin devant le sapin de noël. Il commence à attraper son épée quand Itachi lui jette un regard noir.

"Laisse la tranquille," il dit. Kisame murmure quelque chose comme "la fille au grand front étant juste une joueuse' dans sa barbe.

"Je n'ai pas un gros front!" je réplique. Personne ne me répond et ma frangine continue à siffloter sa nouvelle chanson préférée. Je soupire et me mets à observer le sol qui bouge en dessous de moi.

"Le sang me monte à la tête," je me plains.

Denouveau, personne ne me répond.

"J'vais mourir, les gens!" je continue. "Le sang me monte à la tête, elle va exploser et y'en aura partout! Et vous aurez perdu votre précieuse source d'informations adoré!"

Rien.

"Vous entendrez pas ce que j'ai à vous dire! Comme…oh! L'Akatsuki en veulent aux queues des bijuu et…et…Oh! Orochimaru en faisait partie aussi avant!"

Toujours rien. Ca en devient frustrant.

"Tu n'en a rien à faire que je connaisse la _vraie _raison d'un certain, tu sais… " Je fais des faux couinements de guillemets. "… (Couinement) _massacre _(couinement)?"

Itachi continue de marcher mais d'une façon remarquablement plus lente. J'ai réussi à avoir son attention. Mec, je suis absolument géniale. A par que je suis sûre que ca va me retomber sur la gueule, pour sûr.

"…On ne peut pas courir le risque que tu t'échappes," me réponde-t-il.

"Pour aller ou? De plus, tu m'as vu en cours de gym?" je maugrée. Je hais cordialement la gym. Quoique encore une fois, je pense sincèrement qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

"Tu veux qu'on te fasse la même chose qu'à ta sœur?" il me rappelle que cette traitresse s'est sagement laissé attacher à une laisse.

"Je veux pas de laisse ! J'ai l'air d'un chien?" je m'exclame.

L'épaule d'Itachi s'enfonce encore une fois dans mon (délicat) estomac.

"Ok, ok! Pose-moi par terre!" j'abandonne. Itachi me descend doucement et instantanément je me retrouve avec une corde autour du cou et des poignets. Il se place derrière moi, sans jamais croiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois mon regard. Puis, en secouant légèrement la corde, il me signale d'avancer.

"Woaf," je grogne dans ma barbe.

?

En me référant à la course du soleil-m'enfin, quand j'arrive à l'apercevoir à travers les épais branchage-c'est déjà le soir. La température est parfaite, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, en tout cas.

On marche silencieusement depuis un bout déjà, ce qui me donne l'occasion de réfléchir un peu. Si vous apprendrez bien quelque chose à mon sujet, c'est que je pense beaucoup. Souvent trop, même.

Donc je pense à la façon dont, devant moi, tirant ma frangine et moi par une corde, il y a deux personnes qui ne sont pas sensées exister. Pourtant, à présent je suis carrément sure qu'ils sont réels. A moins bien sûr, que je ne sois défoncée et que tout ca ne soit qu'une hallucination géante.

C'est profond.

Je doute aussi que ce soit des cosplayers, comme ca arrive souvent dans des fanfictions. C'est impossible d'avoir l'air aussi réaliste qu'ils le sont. Spécialement Kisame : nan mais sérieusement, ce mec est bleu partout et tout le temps ! Imaginez-vous vous peindre dans cette couleur et essayer que ca reste parfait et uniforme chaque minute de chaque jour qui passe.

Ouaip, c'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Mes pieds commencent à me faire mal, mais j'ai étrangement le sentiment que ces deux-là s'en foutent. Je n'ose même pas regarder mes chaussettes favorites de peur qu'elles soient complètement déchirées. Et voilà 5 euros jetés par la fenêtre. Wow.

Donc je continue à marcher, en essayant de sauter par dessus chaque caillou. Evidemment, Kisame trouve ca moyennement drôle. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Essaie de marcher sans chaussures pour voir, hein!" je grogne.

Itachi s'arrête et je me cogne Presque contre son dos. Il est tellement fin; je parie que si je le pousse suffisamment fort, je pourrais le casser en deux. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ca arrive, hein ? Que serait le monde de Naruto sans notre psychopathe dépressif préféré ?

De la merde, mais c'est juste mon opinion partiale de fan numéro d'Itachi, donc j'imagine que ca compte pas vraiment.

Il se tourne vers son compagnon, sans une seule trace d'émotion sur son joli visage.

"...Il y a une ville tout près," dit-il. Je préfère mater son profil plutôt que de l'écouter.

Je me suis toujours demandé que-ce que c'était que les deux lignes sur son visage. Vous savez de quoi je parle ? M'enfin…son père, Fugaku, avait des lignes pareilles mais en plus petit et de plus, il était vieux. Quel âge est Itachi à présent ? Vingt ? Vingt et un ans? (Six ans de différences entre nous pour ceux qui auraient compté. Rien à battre j'aurais bientôt seize ans et de plus, je me suis toujours sentie attire par les homes plus matures, réel ou pas, tueur ou saint, ca ne change rien). Donc peut-être que c'est le résultat du stress ? Les ninjas ne doivent pas beaucoup dormir, mais c'est quand même le seul qui les ai. C'est peut-être génétique alors. Vous pensez que ca va aller en s'empirant avec l'âge ?

"Soit il va devenir vraiment canon, soit il va devenir vraiment moche," Je pense à voix haute. Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Je hausse mes épaules et prétend que ce n'est pas moi qui a dit ca. Les lèvres de ma sœur s'élargissent dans un sourire, et je comprends qu'elle sait très bien de qui j'étais en train de parler. Par miracle, elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

"Quelle ville?" j'essaie de changer de sujet.

"...Konoha," Itachi me répond avec une voix plus froide que d'habitude. Ah ouais, la ville de son frangin. Ca doit ramener quelques souvenirs, hein?

Je commence à penser que nous (je veux dire, ma stupide sœur et moi) sommes tombées dans le Shippuden, donc Sasuke ne sera pas là. Mais peut-être que je pourrais voir Kakashi ou même Gai! J'ai longtemps été fan du copy-nin. Et Gai, il est juste à croquer. Qui ne pourrais pas l'aimer, sérieusement?

Itachi secoue sa tête en direction de Kisame qui commence à détacher ma sœur. Il fait la même chose avec moi, faisant mon Cœur battre plus rapidement quand sa peau froide et pâle me frôle. Puis, dès qu'il a terminé, il se retourne.

"Ouaais! Civilisation!" on explose toutes les deux de joies. C'est marrant comme elle et moi on peut se détester à mort, puis la minute d'après être de nouveau meilleures amies.

Kisame, qui marche derrière nous, nous menace avec le bout de Samehada. Itachi commence à s'éloigner, quelques mètres devant nous.

"Marchez," nous ordonne le requin géant.

En moins de cinq minutes, on atteint une clairière. Un immense bâtiment rouge se dresse devant nous, au sommet duquel sont perché deux Shinobi. Une vague d'angoisse me submerge. Sérieusement, si on commence à se battre, je n'ai que deux réaction possibles :

Pleurer et tomber face contre terre ou pleurer en essayant de frapper dans les bijoux familiaux d'un de mes agresseurs.

Hm, oh, c'est ce qu'on appelle du choix, hein?

Les deux gardes nous ont probablement vu- ou entendu la voix forte de Stephanie. Je n'en suis pas sure pourtant. Les deux criminels déserteurs continuent de marcher devant nous tandis que je m'arrête, terrifiée.

"Pourquoi tu ne marches plus?" Stephanie me demande.

"Parce qu'ils vont nous tuer ou pire…" je maugrée. Elle se marre tout en me poussant pour me forcer à avancer.

"Nan, ton Prince Charmant ne laisserait pas ca arriver à sa petite Princesse!" me dit-elle joyeusement, convaincue de me remonter le moral.

Je fais semblant d'ignorer son commentaire débile et me concentre sur les deux personnages devant nous. Kisame s'approche un peu plus des gardes, qui étonnamment ne présentent aucune réaction.

Le garde sur la gauche tombe par terre au moment même ou Itachi croise son regard. Le second ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, s'écroulant comme un sac de patates. J'imagine qu'il a du utiliser quelque genjustu machiavélique sur eux. Ca me rend un peu triste, mais comme dirait ma frangine, « mieux vaut eux que moi ».

Kisame se retourne et me voit plantée au beau milieu de la route.

"Bouge ou je vais te faire bouger," m'ordonne-t-il.

"Vous ne pensez pas que c'est con de se promener dans Konoha en portant vos capes de l'Akatsuki ? Vous êtes retardé ou bien?" je réplique.

Itachi me regarde, et fait disparaitre ses sharingans.

"Sérieusement," J'essaie de terminer ma tirade. "La sécurité va être sur les dents maintenant. Si quelqu'un vous voit, vous êtes mort."

Je me frappe le front tandis qu'ils ne me répondent rien. Soit ils ne me croient pas et contemplent juste le spectacle de ma stupidité, soit ils sont en train de considérer de suivre mes (excellents) conseils.

"Enlevez. Les. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a des ANBU et quelques autre shinobis de rang supérieur en train de patrouiller dans la ville (J'aime bien la façon dont tout ca me fait paraitre intelligente tout à coup). Ils vont direct vous dénoncer à leur capitaine ou n'importe qui viendra vous botter le cul. Ou du moins, essayer."

Toujours aucune réaction.

"Ok, ok, nouvelle tactique. Vous vous rappelez quand vous vous êtes arête à Konoha pour prendre un thé, il y a un bout de temps? Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais Kakashi vous a de loin remarqué. C'était juste avant que vous ne le combattiez, lui, Kurenai et Asuma."

Personne ne pipe un mot. Bien sûr que j'ai raison, et ils ont intérêt à s'en rendre compte. Sérieusement, vous pensez que personne ne remarquerait un géant aussi bleu que possible et son compagnon, surtout s'ils portent des manteaux noirs aux motifs de nuages rouges ?

J'imagine que leurs chapeaux à clochettes doivent aider un peu, mais faut pas rêver.

"…On suit le conseil de Gros Front?" Kisame rompt finalement le silence.

"Je ne suis pas Sakura, pour l'amour de Kishimoto!" j'en pleurais presque. Quoique, je me demande s'ils savent qui est Sakura.

"…Oui."

"Pas trop tôt," je verse dans le sarcasme. Le requin est le premier à ôter son manteau, révélant une imposante masse de muscle. Wow, ce mec est une vraie bête! Sans aucun sous-entendu pervers ou autre, bien entendu.

L'Uchiwa l'imite. Il a beau ne pas être aussi imposant que son compagnon, c'est parfait. D'un mouvement rapide il chasse les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui gênait la vue puis se retourne vers ma sœur et moi. Leurs chapeaux reposent dans leurs mains, à présent.

"On bouge."

"Bien, Capitaine," je chantonne en m'approchant des deux portes en bois qui me font sentir aussi insignifiante qu'un minuscule insecte. "C'est toute la reconnaissance qu'on me doit?'On bouge'?" Merci beaucoup, les gars. Tsss.

Kisame pousse un des panneau en bois, et fais connaissance avec Konoha.

Des gens de tous les âges, de toutes les tailles, et de tous les styles se massent sur la place de Konoha. De hauts bâtiments colorés s'étendent jusqu'au ciel. En arrière plan, je peux apercevoir les têtes sculptées des Hokage. C'est plutôt impressionnant.

Curieuse, je dévore des yeux tout se qui se passe. Les marchés résonnent des cris des gamins, des cries des vendeurs et des bavardages des passants. J'essaye de repérer une tête connue.

La plupart des gens portent des habits ninjas, dont le fameux bandeau grave au motif de la feuille. Je me retourne vers Itachi qui scanne les environs.

"Enlève-le. Ils vont savoir que tu es un déserteur," dis-je en me faufilant vers Kisame. "Toi aussi."

Est-ce que je devrais avoir des remords en pensant que je suis en train d'aider deux criminels à ne pas se faire attraper?

Probablement. Mais non.

Itachi suit mon conseil et l'ôte sans prononcer une seule parole. Ses longes mèches retombent sur les bords de son visage. Il devrait le faire plus souvent: il est encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à lui faire détacher sa queue de cheval, même si je ne vois pas trop quelle excuse utiliser.

Kisame nous guide parmi la foule. Les gens se poussent et je perds mon équilibre plus d'une fois. Itachi se frait gracieusement un chemin. Ma sœur et moi sommes un peu en retrait.

Ils marchent hyper rapidement, mais bon, la longueur toute top-modélique de leurs jambes doit y être pour quelque chose. J'essaie de tenir le rythme tant bien que mal.

"Je suis plus d'humeur à m'entrainer," une voix familière résonne à mes côtés. Je tourne ma tête rapidement."On vient de rentrer de mission."

"Oh, Tenten, allez! Utilise la fougue de la jeunesse qui sommeille en toi!" dit une autre voix.

Oh mon Dieu, je viens de tomber sur Tenten et Rock Lee! Jackpot!

Je me sépare de la foule, tout en remarquant que pas mal de gens reluquent mes vieux habits. J'imagine que je dois détonner un peu dans le paysage, hein? M'enfin. Pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je me pousse à travers une trouée dans la cohue. Je regarde à gauche et à droite.

Ah ouais. Apparemment, je viens de perdre ma sœur et mes deux guides (sexys). Parfois je m'étonne moi-même de tant de connerie.

"Hé, est-ce que t'es perdue? " quelqu'un me demande. La team Gai se rapproche de moi. Yeaaah, Gai, Neji, Tenten et Lee en live! Wazaaa!

"Moi?" je réponds comme une idiote. Un rapide regard derrière moi me le confirme: nop, personne n'a l'air aussi paumé que je ne le suis dans un kilomètre carré.

Rock Lee rit et me rejoins d'un bond. On dirait qu'il vient de revenir d'un entraînement il y a encore des traces de sueurs sur sa peau pâle et sa fameuse coupe au bol. Kyah, il est tellement mignon de près. J'ai juste envie de lui donner un gros câlin à en faire exploser ses paumons dans la fougue de la jeunesse.

"T'es pas d'ici, je me trompe?" il me demande, tout en battant de ses longs cils fournis. Je ris doucement.

"Non. J'pense pas," je rétorque.

"Quel est ton nom?" Neji me demande de sa voix lente qui fait paraître n'importe qui insignifiant. Dieu que ce mec est canon…

"Juno Radke," je réponds. Ils me dévisagent, leurs neurones sûrement en train de s'agiter en essayant de trouver quelle sorte de nom ca peut bien être.

"Quel nom étrange—"

"—mais plein de fougue de la jeunesse!" Rock Lee coupe Tenten and m'adresse un magnifique sourire style Colgate. "June Radke! Très énergique!"

"Merci, j'imagine," je réplique tout en jetant un œil autour de moi. Je me demande bien ou sont Stephanie, Itachi et Kisame. Mec, s'ils me retrouvent je vais passer un sale quart d'heure- eurk, je ne veux même **pas** y penser.

"Qui est-ce que tu cherches?" la seule fille de la team 10 se renseigne.

"Ma grande sœur," Je murmure. Ils n'ont probablement pas besoin de savoir que je suis sensée être en compagnie de deux dangereux criminels en fuite. "On devait se voir à Ichiraku. Je peux être stupide parfois."

Rock Lee m'attrape la main.

"On peut volontiers t'escorter!" il pépie.

"Mais, on doit faire le rapport à Tsunade-sama," TenTen lui rappelle.

"Allez-y déjà, Neji, Tenten. Je vais accompagner Juno-chan jusqu'à Ichiraku avec Rock Lee, puis on vous rejoindra," Gai dit en agitant sa main. Il joint Lee et je suis officiellement sur un petit nuage…

"Allez, Juno-chan, on y va!" Rock Lee s'exclame et me pousse à travers le foule. Gai se tient un peu en retrais

C'est fabuleux toutes les choses que l'on peut trouver à Konoha. Mais encore plus étonnant, je n'ai toujours pas été attrapée. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore remarqué ma disparition, j'imagine.

Lee jette un regard à mes pieds sans chaussures.

"Pourquoi n'as tu rien d'autre que ces étranges chaussettes colorées?" me questionne-t-il. Je hausse les épaules et regarde droit devant moi. Un trou commence à s'élargir au niveau de mon talent. C'est triste.

"…j'ai laissé mes bonnes chaussures à la maison. Et les mauvaises se sont cassées en chemin …" je mens. En fait, c'est presque la vérité : mes bonnes chaussures sont réellement chez moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune autre paire à la place. Juste mes chaussettes. Mes pauvres chaussettes.

"Oh, quelle fougue de la jeunesse! Marcher longtemps Presque à pied nus!" Rock Lee s'exclame joyeusement. Rapidement, il s'agenouille et ôte ses chaussures bleues.

"Non, Rock Lee, sil-te-plaît, je vais bi—" Il me les place d'autorité dans mes mains

" Juno-chan, accepte-les! C'est une chance pour moi de devenir plus fort! C'est l'entraînement supplémentaire que je cherchais!" il s'écrie, surexcité. Je me penche et les chausses.

"Oh, Rock Lee, t'es tellement génial!"

Je lui fais un câlin avant de continuer à marcher en direction d'Ichiraku. C'est un endroit ou j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller.

A mesure que l'on avance et que Lee fait la plupart de la discussion tout seul, je Remarque que Gai est plutôt silencieux. Je le reluque discrètement, tout en essayant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur son gros nez. Donc, je me concentre sur ses cheveux brillants et sur sa peau bronzé.

"Juno-chan, d'ou viens-tu?" me demande-t-il.

"…je viens d'Amérique. Ce n'est pas dans les environs, Gai-sensei," je réponds lentement, en choisissant bien mes mots. Sa voix me semblait un peu suspicieuse. (Mais notez quand même à quel point je suis polie, j'ai même ajouté la particule honorifique).

"Je vois…et comment connais-tu mon nom, Juno-chan?" me demande-t-il encore.

Aie. Grillée. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir indemne de celle-là.

"…je l'ai entendu crier dans la foule…j'ai entendu que vous étiez le capitaine de la Team Gai…donc j'en ai déduis que c'était vous..," je réponds. Puis, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. "C'est bien votre nom…?"

"En effet," il rit et passé son bras autour de mon épaule. Il essaye bien de cacher sa suspicision avec de grand sourire, mais je vois bien qu'il doute que je sois aussi innocente que je le prétends. Ca sent le coup fourré…

Mais on s'en fout, je pense avec un sourire, on est arrivé à Ichiraku!

Mon sourire s'élargie encore quand je vois qui sont les clients du fameux restaurant.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Naruto!" je m'exclame avec sûrement le plus grand sourire idiot de tous les temps peint sur mon visage.

?

J'aime les reviews! Vous aimeriez que quelque chose de spécial se passe? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions! :) XOXO

**Note de la traductrice : Woaw, enfin arrivée à la fin ! Sinon, je viens de comprendre comment répondre aux reviews T.T excusez-moi si je ne l'ai pas fait ! A partir de maintenant, promis, je répondrais xD sinon, le deal est toujours pareil : je posterai quand j'aurais reçu vos avis :] j'espère que cette partie vous a plu ! On se revoit dans le chapitre 4. **

**P.S : la fiction originale n'en est qu'au chapitre 5, on a pas vraiment de retard, vous inquiétez pas ]**


End file.
